Kabal
|family = Unknown |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Heroic Criminal}} Kabal is a character from Mortal Kombat. Despite being a villain at first, he later becomes a hero. History Kabal first debuted in MK3 as a member of the Black Dragon who had survived an attack from Kahn's extermination squads, and was left disfigured and kept alive by artificial respirators. He temporarily leaves behind his life of crime with the Black Dragon and becomes a force for good. Between MK3 and MK: Deadly Alliance, Kabal is wounded severely in battle by Mavado, a leading member of the rival Red Dragon who stole his hookswords and kept them both for himself. Havik visits Kabal at the brink of death and restores him, and then instructs him to revive the Black Dragon as a force of anarchy and decay. He fights Mavado again, defeats him and retrieves his hookswords. Kabal then also recruits Kira and Kobra, and all three join Havik on Outworld in MK: Deception. He toughens his charges by testing them in combat against Onaga's enemies. In Armageddon's Konquest mode, Taven refuses his offer of membership in the Black Dragon before defeating Kabal in combat. In the 2011 reboot, Kabal was a former Black Dragon member who reformed and now worked with Stryker as a cop. During an encounter with Kintaro, Kabal was severely burnt but was rescued by Kano. However, from that day on he had to wear artificial respirators as his lungs were severely damaged and could not be repaired. This version of Kabal is strongly aligned with the forces of good and joined the Defenders of Earthrealm, following his MK3 incarnation. It also revealed the origin of Kabal's superspeed as being attributed to the influence of Outworld magic. Kabal is killed with most of allies by Sindel. Quotes Gallery Kabal.png 275px-Kabalrendemk9.png Kabal_revenant.png Kabal_MK11.jpg Kabal_mk11_02.jpg Pre-burned_Unmasked_Kabal.png Trivia *One of the hints in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks is "Kabal says thank you very much". This may be a reference to a side mission players can perform, where he will reward them with his hookswords. *Kabal's fatality in MK3, where he removed his mask to scare the opponent to death, was listed as ninth on Screwattack's Top 10 Worst Mortal Kombat Fatalities list. *While all the other characters must perform "mercy" to use their Animalities, Kabal can do so automatically on the Sega Geneis ports. However this makes his head fall off. *In Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Kano states that the Flash was so fast, he would give Kabal a run for his money. External links *Kabal on Villains Wiki *Kabal on Mortal Kombat Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Officials Category:Undead Category:Controversial Category:Archenemy Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fallen Category:Extremists Category:Anti Hero Category:Related to Villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Antagonists Category:Revived Category:Warriors Category:Wrathful Category:Misguided Category:Grey Zone Category:Noncorporeal Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Vengeful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Honorable Category:Envious Category:Strategists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Scapegoat Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Immortals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Posthumous Category:Lethal Category:Martyr Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Nurturer Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Supporters Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Defectors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Heroic Mercenaries